The present invention relates to a partitioned and foldable paper food container, and more particularly to a paper food container which is suitable for separately containing different foods and can be folded into a flat body with very small volume for easy carry and storage. The food container includes a main compartment and two subsidiary compartments suitable to be received in the main compartment. The food container is seamless and leakproof, having partitions for separately containing different kinds of food and therefore preventing the taste of the foods therein from mixing with one another.
The polymer-made disposable dinner set which is currently widely used in most fast-food restaurants is easy to manufacture and economical in cost, however, it can not resist high temperature and is not subject to natural decomposition and thus tends to cause serious detriment to human health and environmental protection. Therefore, the polymer-made dinner set is gradually being substituted by a paper dinner set. The conventional paper food container, for example, can be made of paper through folding, sealing and pressing. However, most of such paper food containers have only one single compartment for containing all different kinds of food together which inevitably causes the taste of all foods to mix with one another. In addition, such paper food containers are not leakproof due to cuts, folds, or even staples used to form the containers. As a result, the function of such a food container is limited and the leak age of liquid foods out of the containers often causes inconvenience in use. Although several partitioning paper boards can be attached inside the food container to divide the same into several compartments, this is time and labor consuming and the cost therefor is relatively high. Moreover, the resulting product has an unreducible volume which causes inconvenience in transfer and storage. All of these are factors that prevent the conventional paper food containers from sharing larger market with the polymer-made food containers.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional paper food container and eliminate the above shortcomings thereof.